The invention concerns a money tray for shop counters and suchlike.
Conventional money trays made of acrylic or plastic usually have the required change dish and frequently have an advertisement printed on the surface. In this case the advertisement has only a limited effect because illumination is lacking. In addition the advertisement wears off in time through frequent handling. Furthermore it is a disadvantage that the advertisement is printed permanently on the money tray, meaning that it is not always up-to-date because the product is no longer sold or its presentation has been changed.
Another problem is that the use of forged banknotes is increasing. There are banknote testing devices in existence which are placed near the cash till and use ultraviolet light to distinguish between genuine and forged banknotes. However, in order to use these testing devices adequate space is required near the cash till to install them. Moreover, customers may find it unpleasant to have their banknotes checked in such an obvious manner with a movement of the hand towards the testing device.